


Seasonal Greetings

by TheSparrowInGold



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camp Campbell (Camp Camp), Cult Member Daniel (Camp Camp), Daniel (Camp Camp) Being an Asshole, David Being David (Camp Camp), Don't Read This, Drugs, Eventual Smut, F/F, Gwen Acting As Max's (Camp Camp) Parental Figure, Help, How Do I Tag, Kidnapping, M/M, Max (Camp Camp) is a Little Shit, Mentioned Gwen (Camp Camp), My First Work in This Fandom, Oblivious David (Camp Camp), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Priest Daniel (Camp Camp), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparrowInGold/pseuds/TheSparrowInGold
Summary: In an alternate universe, David is out collecting donations for local charities as a summer activity, But what he doesn't know is his last door to door visit of the day may end with a few traumatic memories.this story has several parts to it, So don't worry! i'll try to upload regularly! (Also this is my first time uploading my work on here so please let me know what you think )It may include explicit or sexual content in later chapters, So make sure to read the tags!





	1. Blue Eyed Demon

It was an early morning like any other, Greeted by the chimes and whistles of doorbells as he went house to house collecting seasonal donations. Some for orphanages and others for wildlife, But he loved it, through and through. No matter how tedious it may be, As a park ranger he felt it his duty to serve the world he lives in.

But finally, this was his last stop for the day, He pressed firmly on the gold plated button. This house was new, Well at least remodeled. He noticed quite the change since years before, He could only assume it wasn't vacant anymore.. Painted it whites and greys, it was quite intimidating for the neighborhood it rested in, especially compared to the cabin David calls home.

David just about jumped out of his thoughts as he heard the lock of the door turn, Several actually. It swung open slowly with an eerie sound to follow, It took him just a moment to regain himself as his eyes locked onto the man in front of him.. It was like looking into a mirror! But- a very, very attractive and blonde version. He felt lost in the blue eyes that bore down into him.

"Hello, there.. how may I help you?" Even as it out softly, David could tell the man looked less than pleased, Maybe he was disturbing him? It was usually normal for people to be frustrated by David, He was used to that by now. But this man was different- he seemed more short tempered if anything.

"Oh! Well- you see, I'm here to collect donations for our local charities! My name is David, I work down at Blue Spring's reserve!" He said happily with almost a bit too much enthusiasm, offering out his clipboard decorated with drawings of trees and wildlife. It had a few papers on it, informing of the charities he was wishing to help.

"Ah, yes I understand. Im sorry if I may be a bit aggravated, You see my project didn't go quite as planned, I guess I'm a bit tired is all. Would you like to step inside? I just need to find my checkbook." He smiled warmly, Opening the door gently for David to come in.

Of course David didn't have any problem with this, But he was regularly informed to never go inside by his coworker Gwen. He didn't see any issue- and this man seemed nice so, he was sure that his friend wouldn't mind. Right?

"Uh- sure! But, I don't mean to intrude-" He looked up at the man with a bit of caution written over his face. David was always a bit of an anxious person, and confrontation like this sometimes proved to be difficult, But the man in front of him definitely seemed to calm him, In some weird or sick way. "No, No. I insist! It would be no trouble at all. In fact, I can serve us some tea if that's fine with you. You must be tired after working so hard all day, Let me thank you." The blonde tilted his head to the side slowly and stepped back, urging David to come in.

Golly, The invitation was more than warm to David, and gosh did he want to. I mean, When isn't a good time to make friends? Definitely not right now! He let out a soft laugh and let himself in, resting his clipboard at his side. "Well, if your fine with it! Oh, I never caught your name? "

The man looked over at him with a wide grin that made even David uneasy. After sitting the door behind them, He locked it.

David didn't really understand why, But maybe it was of habit? He tried not to think too much into it..

"It's Daniel, A pleasure to meet you formally." The blonde sent him chills, Daniel? Why did that name make him uneasy? If he was honest.. Everything now was making him uneasy, He didn't understand why yet. But he had less than desirable worries, Of course the boy didn't want to be rude! So he decided to politely go along, how bad could tea possibly be?

"Ah- i agree. " he said with a cautious smile.

The kitchen wasn't too far from the hallway, Across from a beautiful lounge with a warm fire going in the dark brick chimneyed mantel. Daniel's house was very well decorated, light brown oak flooring and deer hides laid across furniture. It was just his dream of a home!

Once they finally arrived, Daniel pulled hit a chair from the kitchen island for David to sit. He happily took the gesture, Making himself comfortable there.

The redhead couldn't get enough of all the eye candy that was spattered across the house, The smell of fresh wood and minty cleaners filled the air. Though none could compare to the sight of the man in front of him. "I must say, what a lovely home you have! " David said enthusiastically, He didn't know why he felt so nervous at first? This was great!

Daniel couldn't help but let out a soft snicker as he began preparing the tea for the two of them, His delicate looking hands working precisely on the drinks he enjoyed making. He looked back to glance at David, Only to return his focus.

"Is that so? I appreciate the compliment, espesially coming from someone as pretty as you. I moved here in quite the rush, So i wasn't so sure how nice it looked."

Wait- pretty? David didn't exactly understand what the man was saying, Was he actually attractive to this person? It was such a small sentence, but the flattery had taken David such a long way, he almost forgot why he came here in the first place-

"O-oh, i do understand though.. As a child i moved around a lot, I guess the familys i lived with couldn't stand my company for too long. So i never really had a permanent home until i turned 18." He admitted quietly, His eyes dazing off into a state of thought as the boy rested his head into his hand. He didn't know why he felt so compelled to say that, He never tells anyone anything about his childhood, But maybe Daniel was just easy to talk to.

Daniel replied with a soft sympathetic hum, as he leaned on the counter in front of David, Serving him his tea. Davids eyes finally met back up with the blue diamonds in front of him, almost looking a bit lost and teary. "Now, now dear. Let's not get so worked up, your safe now. Huh?" He moved forward with a gentle smile, reaching to rest his icy hand on David's warm cheek. The boy felt like he was melting, His poor mind could barely keep up.

"Yeah, I suppose so.. I-" he said with a shake to his tone. "Im sorry if I'm disturbing you, i don't mean to be so sentimental. " David was so caught up in the subtle manipulation that he barely noticed Daniels soft touch against his cheek. Oh and golly did that send him into a flurry of embarrassment, His face lighting up red like fresh tomatoes.

"Oh my.. It's quite alright, Davey. You seem to be heating up, Perhaps your feeling sick?" The blonde moved his still strangely chilled hand up to davids forehead, Somehow invading layers of davids privacy without him knowing. "You should really drink some tea, It would help." Daniels voice sudden ran cold and firm, Like a parent's cold disapproval.

It made David sit back a bit, Putting a bit of sudden fear and realization into him. What on earth was he doing here- he should be heading home and-

Daniel firmly picked up the cup and urged it into David's hand, Looking down at him with a sharp sneer. Something cold about those eyes scared him..

"Well- thank you but, I should really get going now- " David said nervously, Begining to stand up, That is until a strong grip to his shoulder forced him back into the wooden barstool. "Daniel..?"

"Oh, really? But I worked so hard on your drink, The least you could do is taste it and I'll be out of your hair. Please? You mustn't be rude." The growing tension in Daniels' voice only sent David over the edge. But he couldn't argue him, He knew very well he couldn't be blunt with someone appearing so kind as him, it wouldn't hurt to take a sip right? Right..?

With that David weakly leaned in, Pressing the warm porcelain cup to his lips and letting the dark purple tea slip down his throat. For some reason it made his mouth feel numb, Tingly. And it had a strange bitter taste. If he was being completly honest, he didn't like it- maybe tea just wasn't his thing?

The freckled redhead gently set down the glass, picking up the clipboard in his hand as he went to sit up. He knew he needed to get home- but somehow his mind just got fuzzy, Delirious. Why was the room so dark? Had he really stayed that long??

"I-i really must be going now, Im- not feeling too well.." He said with a uneasy rasp in his tone. He felt hot and feverish, Like his body was screaming at him to sleep, To rest- maybe.. Even just for a moment. "Oh dear! You are quite wobbly, Maybe you just worked too hard, huh?" Daniel happily supported David's uneasy stride to the door on weak knees, a wicked grin laced across his pale face. David looked up at him curiously, Noticing the strange look that Daniel had, and the tint of redness on his cheeks. Why-

Before David could finish his thought, the room got unbelievably blurry as his body began to drift off into an unpleasant sleep. He didn't know quite exactly what was happening, But somehow he just had to be okay with it.

Daniel let out a sadistic laugh as the dazed off boy collapsed against him. The blonde started by hauling the boy up to rest into his arms nicely. Humming a soft tune as he carried him off. "What a perfect seasonal greeting."


	2. The Escapist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry this chapters a bit late and short! But I've been a bit busy and dealing with writers block, I'm gonna be posting more stories soon and more chapters! Like ways feel free to comment and follow me on social media with suggestions and ideas. 💕

After for what felt like hours, David had finally stirred awake, Laid openly across what seemed to be a soft, silk-sheeted bed. The world around his head was spinning, Rapidly moving and declining in different ways like a fever dream, Almost sending him to the point of throwing up.

As he began to move, the Redhead was met with a hard throbbing ache that spread across his body, It definitely didn't help the nausea.. The pain was of course less than pleasant, but it was much better compared to the sickening fear that struck him through him. And sure, hundreds of questions ran through his mind, but none more so then wondering where he was..? As his eyes grew more accustomed, he began to examine his new enviornment. It was an odd, dimly lit, stark-white room. 

The boy picked up on a few things among it; Tan wooden flooring, an empty brown drawer and a plain rusted lamp that sat atop. It certainly wasn't his cabin, or Gwen's house for that matter, Anything but on the contrary.. It was strange for sure.. If he was being honest, It looked like an escape room. But what happned before this? What led him to wake up here? The last thing he could remember was talking to that blonde haired- 

Panic immediately settled in him, he suddenly knew all too well what had happened, and he only wished he didnt. David began to force his aching body upwards, even as it screamed at him to lie back down, he did everything in his power to sit and keep up straight. As he peered more about, he found his attention hooked on the light beige door that sat to to his right, decorated with a silver and gold handle. Seeing as there appeared to be no windows, that has to be his only way out, he sat for a moment, contemplating trying it.. Though he had to admit, everything about this just screamed danger. He only hoped, deep inside his oblivious brain, that this was some sort of elaborate prank, that soon he would be laughing about it with friends.. Then again, That was just his blind best-case-scenario.. and lady luck wasn't usually on his side. 

With that, he began making his way to the exit, sliding his shaking legs out from under the soft covers. And after another minute, he eventually became able to stand on his own. Darn, Whatever he was given to sleep, sure did take a lot out of him. Though he only made it one step forward towards the door to his great escape, he found his attempts were cut off short. Finding himself stumbling over onto his side, his hip promptly hitting the hard ground.. As the impact came, soon did a soft cry of pain, Forcing its way out of his pink lips, wrapped with sick shock. 

David quickly made work of finding what it was that tripped him, it of course being his left leg tightly cuffed to the beds lower post. In any other case, this might've been easier. But seeing as even the bed was made from metal, and screwed into the floor, his once thriving hope escaped him without much second thought.

Oh, God- oh g o d. This can't be happening.. Right..? He kept telling himself, doing what he could to keep calm and in high spirits, even as all his sanity was driving away in full speed. He just had to remember what Gwen taught him:" If in a case of panic, the best solution is to rationalize and think clearly about the situation." Which of course he took to heart, but golly it was hard. Especially since he knew darn well he needed to get out, before any of this problematic situation became worse. I mean, Persuasion was always an option.. Right?

Not after long though, his ears where brought to attention by the sound of foot steps, trailing along with an eriely high wistle. It sounded like a song he used to hear as a child, but it's been so long now its hard to distinguish. The closer it got the more it somehow hurt, stinging deep into his bones. He stumbled to his knees from the floor only to see the door slowly turn and open. "

Good morning, Sunshine."  
Came from blright light of a figure that emerged from the darkness. "My, my, my! You've been asleep for quite some time.. Almost had me worried there!" The man came clearly into veiw, and to no surprise, The bleach blonde hair and wicked blue eyes was more than enough for David to identify his attacker.. Daniel

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this and excited to make more in the future! 
> 
> Feel free to comment recommendations and your thoughts on this one!


End file.
